Moments in Time
by fowl68
Summary: Somewhere along the way, Sasuke had made Naruto fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Moments in Time**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Author's Note:** This was a challenge that I found. I wrote this mostly to clear my head of the crazy stuff that's been going through it. Basically, the guidelines were these:

1.)Set ITunes or whatever music player you have to random and you have the song time to come up with a story. No planning, just writing from beginning to end of a song and it has to pertain to the song.

2.)No going over or under the song limit

-!-!-!-!

"_Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real." –Tupac Shakur_

-!-!-!-!

**1---Ultimate (Lindsay Lohan)**

Sasuke wasn't often one for wondering, but this one thought caused him to think more than anything. He was broken, disassembled, not all there-everyone said it, could see it. So why, dear gods _why_ was Naruto never giving up on him? Ever since they were kids, Naruto had stood by him, and now Sasuke looked at him curiously.

The brunette wondered if you had to be religious to believe in angels, because this person right beside him was definitely one.

**2---Angels on the Moon (Thriving Ivory)**

How many people had told him that he was crazy, had told him that his dreams were unrealistic? Gods, there probably wasn't a person in town that hadn't said it at least once. Actually, his best friend/lover hadn't actually said it. He'd never said he didn't believe that Naruto could make it. Most people simply automatically assumed that when Sasuke said "Dobe." he meant that the blonde's dream wouldn't come true.

Naruto didn't particularly care if people believed him or not, just that they wouldn't put him down for it, wouldn't try to jerk him out of his dreams. They were all that had kept him together when Sasuke had left, and even now, there was a lot riding on them. The one day Naruto would show them, would show everyone who had ever said anything bad about his dreams that dreams come true almost everyday.

**3---I'm Just a Kid (Simple Plan)**

Naruto kicked at the rocks, watching them skirt into the shadows of twilight. His eyes traveled up the stairs to where all the other kids were playing, were playing with _each other_. All smiles and warmth. Naruto didn't know that feeling, _couldn't_ know that feeling.

Years of late nights just staring up at the empty walls and having waking dreams of actually fitting in with those kids had hardened him a bit. It hurt to see it, but he didn't try to join in anymore. It wouldn't work anyway. If the kids didn't shun him, than the parents would. They always did. And it looked to be another lonely night for Naruto.

**4---Check Yes Juliet (We the Kings)**

It felt so strange to see Konoha like this, so battered and broken. The world was battered and Naruto didn't want to leave. It had been his home for so long and as if to top it all off, it was raining. Just like when the Sandaime died, it was a steady, cool rain, making his hair plaster to his forehead. A familiar hand on his shoulder made him turn and Naruto nodded to the unasked question. He knew he had to leave eventually.

It felt good to run without anyone after them. It was such a different sensation, just to feel the wind in their faces and the grass under their feet. They saw the different sites of battles that were old now, a forest of bones, an entire area of forest leveled, a bridge that bore his name. Naruto wondered out loud to his companion why he was still with him. He didn't have to be. Sasuke simply smiled ever so slightly and replied "It's you and me."

**5---On Top of the World (Boys Like Girls)**

They'd gotten separated so long ago, neither knowing when or how. They tried to find each other, to catch a glimpse, but how could they find each other on opposite sides of the world?

Naruto had gotten into a habit of watching the stars when Sasuke left. He liked to watch how they slowly revolved around the world, and wondered if Sasuke could see them too, was watching the very same stars. Maybe that was the key. Stars could be found anywhere, right?

It was something that had gotten him beaten more than once when he was working under Orochimaru; staring off into the sky like he did. But he couldn't help it. The sky was universal, anyone could be staring at precisely the same patch of sky he was. And Sasuke knew that that was where they would meet, at the very top of the entire universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything people!

**Author's Note:** I decided I was going to continue using this challenge for writer's block, something that I seem to be having a lot of.

-!-!-!-!

"_Only left-handed people are in their right mind."-My brother_

-!-!-!-!

**Simple Plan—Grow Up**

How many times would people call him immature? But the only people that Naruto had seen be mature were so serious, so unsmiling. How could anyone ever want to be like that? He'd once told Jiraiya that he'd rather be a fool forever than become the image of an intelligent shinobi. He made a similar decision now. He'd rather act like a kid forever than become those serious people that were everywhere in the Hokage Tower.

He'd gotten tired of hearing the Kyuubi comments after all. Shouldn't these be the same?

**Pretty Women-Sweeny Todd Soundtrack**

No one in Konoha could deny that there were indeed many beauties in the village. There were the plain-looking ones, like Tenten, even with her skill with sharp objects and then there were the exotic ones—like Sakura with her oddly colored hair and Hinata with her pale irises. They all had their talents, their incredible talents that were each so distinct that no one could ever confuse one for another.

The boys knew the girls' small quirks. Kiba knew how Hinata preferred coffee over tea and that she liked her coffee with a lot of cream, and some sugar. Shikamaru knew that Ino would tire of the potted plants of the flower store and liked the wilder ones that grew everywhere. Sakura had put vases and pots of flowers in the hospital rooms to brighten them up, although she'd been careful not to leave a single rose in any of them. Lee and Neji had been told by Tenten that she didn't much like to hang out with the other girls. She much preferred their familiar company instead.

**Pretty Girl(The Way)-Sugarcult**

Sasuke watched as the cyan orbs grew wide. He knew that the blonde didn't believe what he'd just said and that his words had torn the already fragile heart to pieces. Naruto never showed the pain though. He always smiled and stayed with Sasuke, even with the damage that Sasuke knew he was doing to his heart.

Naruto knew that Sasuke had issues with love, that it was difficult for him. It was why he stayed, so it wouldn't be difficult. Even though he was in pain, he couldn't leave anyway. It was the little ways that Sasuke had crept into his heart-the way the smirk would make his heart beat just a little faster, the kisses that could sometimes be so forceful and other times so gentle that it was hard to believe it was the same person. Somewhere along the way, Sasuke had made Naruto fall in love with him.

**My December—Linkin Park**

The world had been cold then, he remembered. Everything had been cold ever since his father's face had been frozen in the bloodstained ice in a forever scream. He hadn't gone back in eight years, knowing that the bloody faces would still be there, suspended in the ice. He couldn't bear truly seeing it again.

Haku loved where he was now, true. Zabuza had saved him, given him a purpose once again, had given him someone to go home to. Haku hadn't felt comfortable in the cold after his father tried to kill him. All those nights that he slept on the cold streets, he was in constant fear—not of the starving dogs that were likely to tear him apart, but that the ice would come back, swallow him like his father. After Zabuza had found him, it was okay. Zabuza wouldn't let the ice hurt anyone he loved ever again.

**Hate Me—Blue October**

Why didn't Naruto hate him? Why didn't the blonde want to rip him into little bits and hate the little bits of him? Kami knew Sasuke deserved it. Sasuke had hurt him so badly time after time, had nearly killed him more than once and still, Naruto would gaze at him with those damnably bright blue eyes like he was the best Christmas present.

So many opportunities were presented for Naruto and yet he never took them. Why? Because his best friend couldn't have the same position. Sasuke kicked at a shadow, unable to forget the watery cerulean eyes when he'd snapped. When he'd wondered what the hell Naruto was doing here. A sad smile had crossed the whiskered face and Sasuke couldn't stand to see himself reflected in the heartbreaking eyes and ran. And now here he was, hating himself more than anyone else ever could.

-/-/-/-/

**Author's Note: **Geez, that was depressing. Tell me how you like it anyhow. The Sweeny Todd one was the hardest one. Tell me if I did Haku right. He seemed a little off to me.


End file.
